A Game of Masquerade
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Hermione tried desperately to hide her blush. Malfoy made her task easy for her by sneering at her in his usual Malfoy manner. They were putting on their masks – their game of masquerade had begun.


**Masquerades **

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Hermione Granger's slippered feet padded against the wooden floors of the east hallway. She stifled a yawn and made her way down the hallway to their meeting place. She knew the route well and could practically make her way there in her sleep. Of course that was due to the fact that she had been meeting him there every night for the past two years. Naturally, their secret was a secret that was kept hidden from the world and disclosed behind masks of torment and hatred. If anyone – rather it be teachers or friends or family – knew about their secret meetings and the love that they shared for one anther, they would be eschewed and ignored. If anyone found out about their relationship, they would be isolated from everyone but themselves, thus the reason for meeting in secret. As she turned the corner, she lifted Harry's invisibility cloak – she had become quite good at taking it unnoticed – and walked over to the pillar behind which she knew he was hiding.

"Love," he said – his voice heavy and luring, "I have missed you."

"You saw me just hours before in the dining hall…"

"Love, you and I both know that we don't really see each other in those times. We pass in the halls and make snide comments as usual to keep up appearances but I haven't seen you – really seen you – since last night when we met."

"I wish we didn't have to hide behind these fatuitous masks of people who are anything but ourselves," Hermione sighed as she leaned against the pillar.

"Come now," he said in a breathy whisper as he caressed her cheek with his thumb, "You know that is impossible. Especially now with my father forcing me to follow in his footsteps."

You don't have to, you know," Hermione said slowly, "You could come away with me, you know."

"It's not…it's not that simple," Draco sighed, longing to be able to explain it to her. But then again, how could he make her understand when even he was unable to?

"I know," Hermione sighed, "I wish…I wish we could use all this magic we supposedly have to make everything fine."

"I know," Draco nodded, "It's getting late. I have to return or Crabbe and Goyle will come looking for me. God, I can't get a moment away from them!"

"I better be going too or Ron and Harry will worry."

Draco nodded, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Hermione replied solemnly.

As she began to walk back down the hall, she heard Draco call her name. Turning around, his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Hermione looked into his eyes and he into hers. Without another word to one another, they turned and went their separate ways down the halls both knowing that this was their cursed fate. Their paths never crossed, they never could. He was a Malfoy, she was a muggle. They were damned to be separated and they both knew it.

The next day, Hermione walked to class with Harry and Ron. She was quiet as they walked to Potions making Harry and Ron question. As they turned the corner, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked into them.

"Watch it, Potter!" Goyle said as he shoved him. Conincidentally, Malfoy and Hermione had bumped into each other. Hermione tried desperately to hide her blush. Malfoy made her task easy for her by sneering at her in his usual Malfoy manner. They were putting on their masks – their game of masquerade had begun.

"Malfoy," Hermione spat his name out as if it were a bad taste.

"Mudblood," he glared at her.

The masks were on. The actors took their stances on the stage, the hallway, and began their game of masqueraded hatred.

"Watch where you're going," he said, glaring daggers into her eyes.

Hermione glowered at him in reply.

"Come on, Mione," Harry said.

"Yeah, quit talking to the mudblood and come on, Mafloy," Goyle urged.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger followed their friends down the hall. Both turned and looked back at the other. Catching each other's eye, they shared a secret smile. Hermione turned back to her friends and Draco turned back to his. This was their cursed fate. Their paths could never cross nor meet. They were different and their differences separated them and forced them to play the part of enemies. They could not be together, Hermione knew it and Draco knew it. It was their curse, their damnation. However, as long as they remained at Hogwarts, they'd always have their secret meetings in the shadows of the night.

**A/N: Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought! **


End file.
